narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hani Yukigumo
Hani Yukigumo (葉に雪雲, Yukigumo Hani) was a kunoichi who originated from Yukigakure. She later married Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure. And just a fair warning the info on Hani many jump around a bit, but that's because I'm still trying to work out all the details! Please don't go bashing me for my unfinished work! Background Just before Hani turned a year old her parents moved from Yukigakure to the area where Konohagakure would later be formed, thinking it would be best for their daughter. Once they arrived they were greeted by Butsuma Senju and a few others from the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan. After a while of negotiation Hani and her parents were aloud to live on the outskirts of the Senju Clan. As Hani started growing older she showed signs of having her mother's kekkei genkai, Ice Release. By the age of six Hani's mother, Suzume, started teaching her different types of ninjutsu using her special abilities. While she was training Hani met her best friend, Ema, who was from the Senju clan. Both Hani and Ema got along instantly. Since Hani grew up during the Warring States Period, her and her parents often worried about being attacked. Their worst nightmare came true while a small group of ninja were passing by and thought it would be fun to burn down the small house that Hani's family were living in. Both Suzume and Kishin held off the ninja while Hani went for help from the Senju clan, though she wanted to stay and protect her family, she knew it was best to get help. By the time Hani came back with help the house had already burned down and both her parents had been killed. Hani was taken back to the Senju clan and was taken in by Ema's family. After about a month of living in the Senju clan, Hani was asked to become a shinobi for the clan, which she excepted. Her first face-to-face encounter with Tobirama and Hashirama was at their younger brother Kawarama's burial. She was able to empathize with them since she had just recently lost her parents, though Tobirama didn't say much, Hashirama and Hani got along very well. After leaving Hashirama said that he wouldn't mind having Hani as a younger sister while giving Tobirama a pointed look, in response, Tobirama said that it probably never happen. While fighting alongside the Senju clan in the war against the Uchiha clan, Hani meet a powerful kunoichi named Kuraiko, who had the Uchiha kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. The two clashed, each gaining a slight advantage over the other at times but they were never able to defeat the other. Both of them had to be stopped or they would have died of chakra loss, Tobirama and Hashirama escorted Hani back to the Senju clan while Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna Uchiha escorted Kuraiko back to the Uchiha clan. Though neither of them said it, beacuse it was obvious from their actions whenever they were in either others presence, both Hani and Kuraiko became mortal enemies. When the alliance between the Senju and Uchiha clan was made and Konohagakure was established, Hani made sure to stay wary of all the Uchiha's. It was a surprise to most people who didn't know Hani when she willingly offered to help anyone who needed it as people started settling into the new village, which gained her the respect and trust of a lot of people. It wasn't long after the creation of Konohagakure that Tobirama proposed to Hani and within the next year they had their daughter, Tsukiyama. When Hashirama, who was appointed the First Hokage, died, Tobirama was appointed as the Second Hokage. Hani made sure to help her husband with whatever she could, in hopes to make being Hokage a little easier on him. She was the one who gave Tobirama the idea of starting the academy for younger kids so they can start learning their ninja skills sooner rather than later. After getting the news that Tobirama had sacrificed himself to protect his comrades and fight the Kinkaku Force alone, Hani was heartbroken. She raised their daughter with the help of Mito Uzumaki, who was Hashirama's wife. Hani died years later from old age, saying she was looking forward to seeing Tobirama and her parents again after so many years. Personality Hani is characterized as sweet, thoughtful, generous, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is also very gentle, a trait that Madara and Kuraiko considered a flaw and would often call her weak because of it, though Tobirama and Hashirama would come to her defense saying that her gentleness only makes Hani a better person. Hani had a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and a skill in gaining the trust of others quickly. Hani also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, an example is when she wanted to help with the making of Konoha. She has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Mito after the death of Hashirama, and Ema, who lost her father during the fight between the Uchiha's. She saw the people of Konoha as a part of her own family, even if she was wary of the Uchiha's, she still respected them no less. Whenever one of her friends or anybody in the village were put in danger she usually got very determined and would stop at nothing until that person or people were out of danger. In battle, Hani is calm and collected, showing great instincts and leadership skills. Despite her innocent and peaceful nature, she was also willing to make difficult decisions that go against her usual nature when forced to. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hani was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi. Her personality was the same as when she was alive so she would often apologize for hurting and/or killing anyone from the Allied Shinobi Forces, and told everyone about her weaknesses so that she could be stopped. When she met Naruto Uzumaki she had an instant respect for him since he was the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails and praised him on his control over the Nine-Tails as well because she knew from experience with Mito how the Nine-Tails can be a "pain in the ass" most of the time. Appearance Hani was a pale-skinned woman who was somewhat short for age, which Tobirama and Hashirama often teased her about, with grey eyes, and long straight white hair, she almost always kept it in a high-tail. Her hair was waist-length with bangs that covered her right eye and longer bangs framing her face. She had a slender form with a medium sized bust and, though it's covered by her clothes, a long scar running from her left shoulder to her right hip, which she received during her fight against Kuraiko. Hani wore a long-sleeved black top and an icy blue apron-skirt with the Yuki Clan symbol on the front of it, under which she wore black shorts. She wore black heeled boots, mesh stockings and, after Konoha was made, she wore the standard Konoha forehead protector. Abilities Hani possessed the unique kekkei genkai, Ice Release. She was highly proficient with the Silent Killing, able to effectively strike down enemies within zero visibility. Her power was such that she was chosen to be one of the bodyguards for her brother-in-law and, while he was Hokage, her husband as well. During the Fourth Shinobi World War it was shown that Hani was able to kill dozens of shinobi with just a flick of her wrist. Hani would have been an ANBU but she decided she wanted to lead a team of her own instead. Kekkei Genkai Hani's most noticeable power was the utilisation of water and wind nature manipulations to create Ice Release. Hani was able to control water and was even able to mold water from the already existing water in the air before freezing it and using it like a weapon. Another unique trait was that she was able to produce ice from the ground by only flicking her wrist to the side, barely using up any chakra. Hani relies mainly on her Ice Release ninjutsu rather than learning multiple water and wind styled jutsu, though she does know a few. Intelligence Hani possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, thanks to all the practice and studying she did as a child. Her knowledge was great enough that she could disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Hani was also very keen-minded, as she had been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Her instincts also allowed her to calmly effectively perceive and react to any incoming danger. She could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the opponent, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps. Hani intellect had proven itself against various S-rank ninja, showing undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and plot successful diversions in order to verify her theories. She was aided in this regard by her calm personality, which allowed her to handle missions that would have overwhelmed most people. Taijutsu Hani was highly skilled in the area of taijutsu especially in speed, strength, and quick reflexes. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Hani can easily demolish or destroy obstacle with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer blunt force trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Hani would attempt to read an opponent's fighting style in order to find the dominant hand/foot or anything that the enemy was using. With that, she could increase her chance of winning any battle. Hani was proficient enough in this that she could pick up on small details about ones fighting patterns that others might overlook. Hani was also noted to have impressive speed; being able to intercept an opponent even from a distance. Her battle prowess and speed allowed her to effectively catch her opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. By using both her speed and strength together, Hani could go against large groups of shinobi unarmed. Her hand seal prowess had also been noted as being very great, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Hani is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as senbon, fūma shuriken, ice bombs, which she created, and others. Since early childhood, Hani had highly proficient skill in kenjutsu, able to wield dozens of multiple kunai and senbon at one time, especially when using Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. She can also enhance her physical tools, channeling wind-nature chakra through them making them sharper and sometimes enhance the area they can reach. Chakra Prowess and Control Hani had especially large reserves of stamina and chakra, and was shown capable of fighting for nearly an entire day against their rival clan, the Uchiha. Hani possessed very refined chakra control, allowing her to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Hani's control also allowed her to perform various techniques, usually ice-based, with few to no hand seals. Other Skills Hani has shown very capable skill for working in unison with others. When teamed up with her husband, Tobirama, and/or her brother-in-law, Hashirama, they could fight together using quick, precise strikes while displaying a high amount of team-work. She was also renowned for her medical abilities and had otherwise displayed proficiency with trap-making, tracking, survival, stealth, and assassination. Even without sight, Hani was still a highly formidable fighter, able to use her other senses and knowledge of her surroundings, allies, and enemies to perceive the situation and overwhelm her opponents. Status Part I Coming soon :) Part II Coming soon :) Trivia * 'Hani' (葉に) means 'leaves' and 'Yukigumo' (雪雲) means 'snow cloud'. * Ema stated that Tobirama was Hani's first and only crush and that she's never looked at another man with so much affection as she did with him. * Hani's hobby was both figuring out mind games and playing them on other people. * Hani doesn't wish to fight anyone. * Hani's favorite foods were cinnamon rolls and raspberries, while tsukudani was her least favorite. * Hani's favorite color was red, she explained that since the markings on Tobirama's face were red she developed a liking for that color. * Hani's favorite phrase is "The greatest pleasure of life is love." (人生の最大の喜びは愛です, Jinsei no saidai no yorokobi wa aidesu). Quotes Reference Category:DRAFT